Zesty Experiences
by AmethystCreates
Summary: Lame title, sorry. A second set of Fruits Basket drabbles. These will all be rated M and contain smut. Posting separate to keep the other set clean! Will also contain lemon scenes from fanfictions I want to keep safe for all readers. Mostly YukiRu, may contain AkiGure and (male)AkiRu later on. Not for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Warning! This will be a collection comprised entirely of lemons/smut/whatever you wanna call it. These are not drabbles for my younger audience! I know some of my readers are sensitive to these types of stories so I'm separating them from my other drabbles. This will also contain lemons from stories that are more focused on plot so that I can keep them safe for my sensitive readers.**

 **Pairing: YukiRu**

 **Other notes: I actually wrote this about a month ago but never got around to posting. Oops!**

 **This story has no canonical connection to any of my current stories, but hey, if you wanna throw it somewhere in one of the timelines, I'm not gonna stop you! Your imagination and interpretation is just as valid as mine!**

"Yuki...kun...?"

"Tohru-chan..." The former rat buried his face in the crook of her neck, pressing deeper between her spread legs. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest mimicking his own. Dainty hands gripped at his shirt as he guided her further against the wall. He couldn't remember what exactly led up to this moment, only that the minute he saw her in the teal dress he whisked her away to his bedroom. He only had the common sense to lock the door before pinning her to the wall adjacent to it, taking in her sweet strawberry scent.

As usual the riceball was all too receptive of his touches. She melted in his hands, sighing as he trailed them over her luscious curves. He smoothed over her hips and thighs, exhaling deeply against her skin at the feel of her, before returning his hands to her hips and lifting her up gently. Supporting her on his own hips, Yuki sank further into the space between her thighs. The skirt of her dress cascaded over one side thanks to the slit running up the other, her clothed sex pressed to his own through his dress pants. He slipped his hand under her garment and caressed the bare skin of her stomach and sides. When given the chance he never could stop touching her. He loved the feel of her silken flesh at his fingertips, the sensual curve of her waist, the dip of her navel... And most of all the way she softly panted and pulled him closer as he felt her, as if urging him on and at the same time losing herself to such simple touches. Tohru was so easy to affect... It never took much to get her body burning for him, and it never failed to spark a fire deep within his stomach.

She rolled her hips without thinking, rubbing their awakening organs against each other and drawing a faint moan from the rat's throat. The warmth in his crotch twisted, and his pants were suddenly much too tight. The girl in his arms must've felt it. Her fists tightened in his shirt, a cute whimper escaping her. He moved his head back to gaze at her, admiring the adorable way her lips parted and her eyes closed as her cheeks burned red. Her mouth glistened, begging for attention he couldn't refuse. He bent his head down and covered her soft petals with his own. His hand trailed down her stomach to her abdomen, pushing past her panties, coming to rest at the moistening folds-

Tohru shivered and pulled back from the kiss, her breathing off as she tried to control it. She was so adorable...

"A-ano... They're all waiting for us... We shouldn't keep them-" the rat pressed more firmly against her, forcing her more into the wall and slipping a finger inside of her. He was rewarded with a shaky moan and the distant look in her eyes as they clouded over told him she was losing her grip on the real world.

"Let them wait." He applied soft patient kisses along her jaw as he slowly moved his finger within her. He didn't know who 'they' were, he didn't know what 'they' were 'waiting' for, but he did know he didn't care. His beautiful onigiri was in his hands. He held no concern for anything else in the world.

"D-demo... What if.. They hear us?" Even as she spoke, she pressed against his hand begging for more, and he willingly obliged by sliding a second finger inside her tight, dampening orifice.

"Let them." His mouth met her neck, lavishing it in kisses. "You're mine. I don't care who knows..." He sucked on her pulse point, pleased with the deep moan she issued that sent heat straight to his crotch.

Tohru surrendered herself to his scorching touches. She knew it was indecent and the others were waiting for them downstairs, but her body was on fire and the way he touched her felt so good... He knew just how to rub her to make her heart stop from overwhelming pleasure and sensations. He curled his fingers within her, sparks of electricity surging through her veins. His digits stroked the inside of her, reaching deep and stretching her amazingly. Breathing was difficult as tingles of warmth fluttered throughout her body, her limbs going numb and her mind shutting down as she shook. She wouldn't last long, she never could... His gentle yet heated kisses along her skin only made it harder. Jolts of pleasure shot out from where his lips touched, the area itself burning with sensation. The pressure in her gut coiled tighter and tighter, until-

Yuki watched mesmerized as her head tilted back and she sighed his name. The world seemed to stop as she convulsed against him, her hands gripping so tightly to his top he was sure it'd rip. Her inner walls throbbed thickly, and his own anatomy responded in kind. Despite the sheer naughtiness of their activities, he still couldn't resist comparing her to an angel. Her cheeks flush and tinted pink, her lips parted, beautiful brown hair falling on her shoulders and around her... He would never tire of seeing her like this.

He withdrew his fingers from her underwear as she returned to reality. He trailed his mouth over her heated, sweat-coated skin and planted tender kisses.

"Yuki..." Her voice was hardly above a whisper, trembling in newly attained satisfaction and climax. The rat felt himself twitch.

He answered her wordlessly, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss as he pulled her soaked panties down. With some cooperation on her end, the unwanted garment landed on the floor, forgotten for the time being. Wasting no time, he resettled himself firmly against her, kissing her heatedly. It was obvious she was still dazed from her orgasm, but it was equally clear she wanted him. She clung to him, pulled him closer. Her legs found their way around his hips, ankles locking securely to keep him from slipping away- not that he had any intention of doing so. With one fluid experienced motion, he unzipped his black slacks, freed himself, and slid inside her damp warmth. A deep sigh left them in unison. They had done this countless times before, but it was always like a new experience when they first connected. He took a few seconds to recompose his breathing before opening his eyes, finding her doing the same as green eyes gradually opened half way revealing the dark lust and desire accenting them. The rat bent his head forward, capturing her mouth and slipping his tongue inside as he withdrew, reentered. His angel was so sinfully warm... And slick with her humectation...and _amazingly_ tight... Her walls were soft like silky velvet as they hugged him snugly.

She groaned and broke the kiss, leaning her head back against the wall as he delved deep inside of her languidly. She could feel the rat's tongue lap over the sensitive skin of her neck, her stomach burning with a hot flame of lust that intensified by the second. She was still incredibly sensitive from her climax, the pleasure spreading throughout her body almost painfully intense as he moved within her. A low moan escaped him, his thrusts just barely becoming more enthused. They always took it slow like this. They always savored the feel of each other, prolonged it as long as they could. Neither wanted to be fast and rough, it didn't suit them. Just the fact they had sex at all was nearly a miracle. In reality, they were both very shy about it and rarely discussed it even among themselves. But that didn't stop them from feeling the urges and acting upon them.

Labored panting and yearning moans bounced off the walls, the two lovers clinging to each other desperately as they fell further and further into their desire and passion. Yuki kept one hand firmly on Tohru's left thigh to support her, his other hand pressing to the wall as he heaved hotly by her ear. His pace quickened as he added more force to his thrusts, burying his face in her neck. He bit into her skin, sucking hard enough to create a dark patch. He was going to make it perfectly clear she was taken. She was his and no one else could have her...

The riceball moaned as he suckled and licked her skin. His tongue never failed to make her shudder with pleasure. He had only actually used it on her once, but just the sensations it created beneath any of her heated flesh it made contact with were phenomenal and breathtaking. And even though her mind was completely jumbled and numbed from the pleasure and steady internal stroking and stretching, she knew exactly what he was doing. He was marking her... He seemed to like to do this, to leave a discolored blemish in plain sight on her skin. It was embarrassing...and yet touching in its own way. He was possessive and protective of her but not in an overbearing way. Just in the most loving, devoted way.

Yuki pulled back just enough to admire his work, pleased with the red patch darkening on her neck. No doubt it would be brown before the night was over, fully displayed in all its glory by her strapless gown. He sighed contented, completely burying himself within her heat. No more dwelling on anything but the present and more importantly- the girl who bore the mark. Soft whimpers came from her throat as their bodies worked with each other. Her nails dug so fiercely into his shirt he could feel the bite in his skin. How the fabric was still free of any rips was beyond him.

The rat shifted, pressing his lips firmly to hers and sliding his tongue inside her inviting mouth. Pressure was building in his stomach. That familiar need for release had him acting on instinct and thus losing all rhythm. He completely sheathed himself within her heated moist depths with each thrust, every small moan and gasp escaping the riceball driving him closer to the edge. He wrapped his arms around her waist, angling her hips making it easier to aim for her precious spot that seemed to bring her the most pleasu-

"AH!" Her back arched, her claws dug harder into his shirt, her legs tightened around him to keep him close. Immediately she slapped a hand over her mouth, whimpering in embarrassment as her face turned bright as a tomato. Inwardly Yuki laughed at how adorably innocent she seemed despite the way their bodies were joined. He rubbed his nose against hers as he moved a hand to guide hers away.

"Don't... I like your noises."

"B-but..." Her body was tense and shook lightly. The strain as she approached her orgasm was obvious.

"No buts..." He slammed against her G-spot again, a ripple of electricity shuddering through him as her loud moan filled the air. He was going to pull as many sounds from her throat as he could... She had been far too quiet for his liking tonight.

"YuuukiiIII-!" Showing absolutely no mercy, the prince targeted her sweet spot over and over. He was dangerously close, but there was no way he was going to let go now that she was being so noisy for him. Besides, she needed release too... A deep drawn-out moan escaped the rat as he bent his head to rest his forehead on her shoulder. Tohru's silken orifice was gripping him tightly and vaguely throbbing, corroding much of his restraint.

"Tohru..." His voice sounded insanely husky and desperate even to him.

"Yuki-kun...I'm... Gah- oh god... I'm gonna-" she couldn't finish. Her words hitched in her throat as he skillfully prodded that one specific place inside her. Her toes were curling as her back arched causing her chest to press pleadingly against him. His thick girth stretched her in just the right way, his length fitting perfectly. He growled lowly by her ear, nails indenting the flesh of her thighs and his member throbbing heavily within her. His breathing was strenuous as though he had been running a marathon. There wasn't a single cloud of doubt he was holding on as long as he could and keeping himself from tipping. And that was all it took for Tohru to tip over before she realized it was happening.

Her deep moan reverberated in the pheromone-laden air that smelled immoderately of love-making and sweat, her body arching to its limit as she subconsciously pulled his hips closer with her joined ankles. Everything around her erupted into bountiful stars, white light blinding her even after she closed her eyes in ecstasy. Her whole body convulsed as violent waves of pleasure rattled her veins. Mentally she was floating in her own paradise, vaguely aware as her love stilled within her and captured her mouth fervently, both moaning as sudden waves of wet warmth spilt inside her.

As she came back from her second high that evening, her jade eyes opened to tired yet gentle amethyst, gazing at her with more love than words could ever hope to express yet she felt the intensity. She loved this man just as much... She tilted her head to press the bridge of her nose to his jawline, clutching to him like a baby koala. Her rat boy... She never ever wanted to lose him.

Labored panting rustled each other's disheveled, sweat-soaked hair and chilled their moist skin. Words weren't necessary for them. Their hearts were one, so even without speaking they could feel the commitment and loyalty and unbridled enamoredness for each other. They held each other tightly as they fought for breath, the rat withdrawing from her once he regained the energy. After a good minute or two passed, he chuckled quietly.

"Well...that was interesting..." He leaned so his mouth was next to her ear. "Didn't you say something about keeping them waiting?"

Tohru's eyes widened and her hair stood on end. "Wah- OH DEAR THEY'RE GOING TO BE SO UPSET OH NO! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! WE-"

Yuki grabbed one of her flailing arms and brought the hand up to his mouth, kissing the backs of her fingers and instantly calming her. "Calm down, Tohru-chan. Do you really plan to head down there with untidy hair sticking to your forehead, and messy clothes?" He trailed his lips to her wrist, flipping her hand over. "Relax...for me. Just for a few minutes." He kissed her wrist's pulse point, pleased as she innocently shuddered.

"W-well...alright..."

He smiled, moving to nuzzle her neck. "Good." He kissed her skin tenderly, moving the hand not holding her up to the other side of her throat, faintly ghosting his fingertips over the love bite. He couldn't wait to see the others' - especially that _stupid_ cat - reaction. But pushing that momentary thought aside... He loved Tohru with every fiber of his being... Every particle of his soul was hers. He couldn't wait until he could slip a wedding band onto her finger, couldn't wait to share a bed with her and cuddle her on those cold rainy nights, couldn't wait to wake up to her every single morning...and maybe someday, have a little one of their own running around.

He sighed. Someday. Someday all of those things will come to reality...

For now, he simply held her, indulging in the minutes he had to embrace her and affectionately handle her.

Yuki was always so gentle with her... Even their 'roughhousing' was the exact opposite of _rough_ compared to what she'd overheard in the halls during their high school years. And he always got especially tender after they were done... She loved it. She loved the butterfly kisses, the caresses on her skin, the way he'd hold her cheek and kiss her with tangible compassion. He really truly was a prince. _Oh Mom, I must be the luckiest girl to ever have been alive..._

Ten minutes came and went. The two fixed their hair and clothing, reapplied deodorant, washed themselves hastily, and did their best to remedy their appearances. They walked hand-in-hand downstairs, turning the corner and immediately facing a visibly annoyed former cat. Tohru flushed but Yuki remained completely unphased.

"What took you so goddamn long? We're going to be late!"

"Simply getting ready, baka neko. What else would we have been doing? We wouldn't want to show up to the party not looking our absolute best, would we?" He glanced over his rival disinterestedly. "At least we actually invested time and effort into our appearances."

The orange headed boy growled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh you two, still can't be in the same room together, can you?" Shigure interjected as he and Akito stepped out into the hall, both looking exasperated.

"It's this damn rat's fault! We were all waiting on him-"

"And me." Tohru spoke up. She had gotten much bolder and wasn't afraid to stand up to the feline, especially to defend Yuki. He silenced and the riceball sighed inwardly. It was then she noticed Akito's eyes locked on her- or rather, a very specific part of her neck. The Head was unblinking, no emotion showing on her face. The younger girl fidgeted a little, moving a hand to the spot and trying to play it off as simply rubbing behind it, but the knowing look in the gray eyes that locked with hers was too telling. Akito knew exactly what it was. Tohru mentally braced herself for a judging or disapproving look, but instead was met with a gentle and somewhat playful smile, her eyes and expression saying 'oh you two, just couldn't wait, could you?' The Kami laughed in her throat, putting a hand on Shigure's shoulder.

"Well, if we stand around we're just going to be later. Let's go."

With that, all of the Sohmas slowly filed out one by one behind Akito. Tohru and Yuki trailed a bit behind the others towards the black car, holding hands and enjoying the night breeze. A certain cat turned around and looked ready to say something, but his eyes were drawn to a dark spot on Tohru's skin, something unreadable flicking in his eyes before he quickly turned around, angrily walking faster and climbing into his seat, slamming the door. Tohru blushed knowing what he had seen, but Yuki on the other hand only smirked. _Hopefully that stupid cat finally took the hint. He's so dumb I doubt he realizes it wasn't just simple kissing, much less that she has a 'mark' inside her as well._ His grin only grew. No one but him and Tohru knew of the fluid that was surely leaking out of her most intimate of places into her panties.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Pairing: YukiRu**

Yuki's mouth curved upwards in a half-smirk as his eyes roamed over the back of Tohru's form. Dressed in a black maid uniform with frilly white lace along the edges and thigh-high white stockings, she may as well have written her intention on her exposed back. The hem of the skirt graciously brushed along her upper thighs invitingly, slipping above her posterior when she stretched to grab something out of the cabinet just enough to give him a teasing peek of her panty-covered intimacies. It drove him nearly insane in the way it caused him to lose much of his restraint. It wasn't the dress itself. He never was one for fetishes, certainly not maids' dresses. Rather, it was the knowing she did this for _him_. It was the knowing what she wanted, why she put the outfit on. That was what flushed his logical thought processes down the tubes and awakened the primal beast within him. As quietly as a mouse, he snuck across their kitchen, hesitating only for a split second before wrapping his arms around her waist and coaxing her back against him, effectively capturing her akin to a snake coiling around its prey. He bent over her shoulder to glance at the side of her face, his heart fluttering at the flustered expression and darkening blush spreading over her cheeks. She was so cute and innocent. He laughed and pressed a tentative kiss to her neck. "This isn't the most practical thing to wear while cooking, Tohru-chan." He smoothed a hand down her front, followed the enticing curve of her pelvic structure down to her thigh, so that his fingers could toy with the elaborate lace trim. "This could catch fire and burn you, or snag on the cabinet and cause you an awful scrape." He slipped his hand under the dark fabric, gently sliding it up the soft delicate skin of her thigh. Tohru's breath trembled in a wavering sigh, and with a quick glance up at her face Yuki felt familiar twinges of warmth rushing through his blood as her cheeks darkened more. Despite her hardly noticeable quivering, she leaned further into him. He smirked against the skin of her shoulder as his own face heated. As his fingers trailed along her flesh, he could feel her warmth radiating from her core as he drew close, the fabric obstructing his view bunching around her hip. "Unless... You had an ulterior motive for putting on such a thing."

Immeasurable heat swirled in her gut, her thoughts becoming muddled as the only things getting through the thick arousal-induced fog were her husband and the lecherous way he was touching her. Even if it was just a gentle contact, she knew where he was going with this, his hand never ceasing in its gradual venture upwards being evident enough. Yuki exhaled hotly against her skin, sending sparks of electricity down her spine to add fuel to the evergrowing flame dancing in her stomach. In the same second, his hand jumped to her center, his thumb immediately finding her sensitive nub and applying pressure. Tohru gasped and laid a hand on his arm, gripping the fabric of his sleeve as he rubbed her in tantalizing circles. Soft kisses were scattered over her neck and shoulder. His ministrations against her cloth-covered clit intensified a small degree in rhythm and pressure, and the brunette let out a whimper as she was overcome by wracking waves of pleasure and sensation. Leaning further into Yuki, she moved an arm back behind her and hooked it around his neck, panting and gasping desperately as he continued his amazing torture.

Yuki's face was burning and he could feel a thin veil of sweat building along his brow. Seeing Tohru so worked up when he'd hardly begun was incredibly arousing but rewarding in itself. He wanted to make her feel good, and without even direct contact, she was clinging to him as she panted and squirmed. But she deserved much more than these teasing caresses through a barrier. Kissing down the curve of her neck, he slipped his fingers underneath her panties and trailed his fingers along her moist folds as she whined and fidgeted in his grasp. Her back instinctively arched, Yuki's torso mimicking the curve subconsciously to maintain closeness and contact, his chest pressing firmly to her back. Even as she bent a minuscule amount over the counter, he stayed against her, his thumb working its sinful magic on her clit as he stroked her inside with two fingers. A careening whimper escaped her throat adding to the coil of heat in his abdomen, his pants becoming tight in the front as he fought for restraint so he could pleasure his beautiful wife as much as she deserved. But damn if her cries and moans and pants weren't corrosive to his resolve. Her scent was intoxicating, the salty taste of her sweat on her smooth skin strangely alluring as he licked and nibbled over her neck and shoulder, making his way to her ear. He curled his fingers within her dampness, nipping her lobe and panting. Tohru's body began quivering against him, and he redoubled his ministrations. Her sharp cries practically pleaded with him as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, circling her swollen nub the way he knew she liked. Her panting escalated in volume, coming to her much harder and her body trembling greatly. "Y-Yuki..."

"I'm here." His voice sounded hoarse even to him, gravelly with his heightening arousal.

"Yu- s-stop! Please..." The rat immediately stilled his hand, panic gripping his chest as he worried he'd done something wrong or she didn't want it. The last thing he meant to do was hurt you or force her...

"Gomennasai..." He felt her shake her head.

"Iie... I just... Don't want to... Without you..." She spoke between heaving pants. Relief flooded through Yuki, along with a feeling he couldn't quite name somewhere between desire and love. It wasn't that she wanted to stop... She wanted him to finish with her. It rattled his heart in a wonderful way.

"I see." He withdrew his hand from her dripping core, moving both to her hips and playing with the waistband of her undergarment. "If that's what you want..." He slowly tugged the cloth down, nuzzling against her neck. He could feel her quaking diminish, but smirking inwardly, he knew it would only be temporary. "I'll do my best to please you, princess." Nudging her panties down enough for them to slide onto the floor beneath her, he moved a hand under her thigh, carefully guiding her leg up as his other hand freed and positioned himself. Trailing tender kisses along her shoulder sprinkled with playful nips, he patiently pressed forward, barely slipping the tip of him inside-

His eyes darkened dangerously, undisguised annoyance flaring as he glared at the phone that had begun to ring. Predictably, Tohru seemed to forget - or at the very least ignore - the compromising situation they were in and reached for the phone. "Ah! I wonder who it is!" Yuki sighed. It came as no surprise her concerned and kind nature would prevent her from pretending she didn't hear the phone when someone tried to call her. He both loved her altruistic personality, and hated it in moments like this. A beep signaled the phone being answered. "Hello?... Oh, hi, Akito-chan!" Yuki's brows furrowed. They had been interrupted...for _Akito_? "Ah, everything's fine! He's been really busy with work lately but he's been good. How about you?" Scoffing in his mind, Yuki buried his face into her neck again. He for one wouldn't be deterred for Akito's sake. He nipped at her skin, relishing in her shudder. "Oh no, I was just... Out jogging and you called just as I came back inside!" The rat chuckled quietly. Being so close to the phone he could hear what was said by the Head, and caught the remark of concern over why Tohru was breathing hard. Well, his onigiri may have tried to cover, but Yuki's more mischievous side was far too tempted to ignore this opportunity to make Akito realize just what she interrupted. Without saying a word or giving any warning, he bit Tohru's taut skin and slid inside her, completely bottoming out. She shakily sighed, her hand holding the phone trembling.

 _"Tohru-san? Daijoubu desu ka?..."_

"H-hai, gomennasai, I'm just-"

The rat slowly pulled himself out of her, drawing the motion out as long as he could stand, before snickering and thrusting swiftly back into her, pleased with her loud gasp.

 _"Tohru-chan? Are you sure you're okay? You sound upset... If Yuki's still at work I can come over if you need to talk-"_

"I-iie! I'm just... Ohhh..." Slowly the phone quivering in her wavering hand was held further and further from her ear, Tohru so flustered and overcome by the pleasure Yuki was bringing her that it was a miracle it didn't fall to the floor yet. Yuki smirked against her skin as he continued withdrawing from and reentering her tight orifice. He supposed her noises _could_ sound like sobbing over a phone line. He snaked his free arm around her waist, urging her closer to him with his other hand still holding her leg up. Akito's annoyance crept into her tone.

 _"Tohru? What is going on?"_

Yuki rested his chin on his wife's shoulder, looking up at her face and grinning further at the detached-from-the-world expression. Her mouth had fallen agape, her eyes closed, her cheeks a deep red. She was too far gone to be able to hear her friend now. Letting go of Tohru's thigh he snatched the phone from her hand and pulled back just enough to hold the phone to his ear.

"Tohru-chan is too occupied to be able to converse right now, Akito- _san_. I'm sure she'll call you back when she has a chance."

 _"Yuki, what are you up to? Is Tohru alright?"_

"That's not of your concern, but rest assured she is more than alright." Already she was trembling against him, her breathing bated and unsteady.

 _"What on earth do you- oh... Are you seriously- you know, I don't want to know. I'll just call back...later."_ Yuki couldn't help the bubbling amused satisfaction that flooded his veins. He could hear some shifting on the other side of the line, Akito clearly pulling the phone away from her ear as she spoke to someone - probably Shigure. _"I think I just called while they were-" Click! Bzzzz..._

With the connection now dead Yuki unceremoniously dropped the phone to the floor, nudging it away with his foot as he returned his hand to her thigh. "Now... Where were we?" He teasingly nipped at her ear, languidly moving within her and making a target of her G-spot. With each nudge a shrill moan tore from her throat, her body vibrating against him. Her arm moved back around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair as she gasped and groaned in pleasure. He sighed against her skin. She was so vulnerable in his hands, so trusting of him...

This physical connection of theirs wasn't just silken bliss. It wasn't only raw sensation warming every inch of their bodies, or the tantalizing electricity coursing in their blood and making their hearts race in perfect synchronization. It was an emotional connection. They knew each other's bodies and how to bring them the most pleasure. As their hearts thumped on the verge of detonation, they could feel the impossibly strong bond between them and knew just how much love and loyalty constructed their relationship.

Yuki removed himself from Tohru , turning her around to face him and lifting her to sit on the counter before diving back into her. His hands found their way to either side of her, bracing him against the counter and giving him better leverage. Her heat burned his length, drawing a deep moan as he bent his head over her shoulder. His hair lightly brushed over her damp skin with every push and pull. Tohru's hands moved to his back, clutching onto his shirt as she panted hard.

"Yuki...kun..." She couldn't believe he was just taking her right here... On the counter... In the kitchen... But she would be lying if she said it didn't add a certain forbidden thrill to it. They were married, but to do something so naughty in the kitchen... She never would've thought him willing! Or herself for that matter. Yet here she was, practically wheezing with each huff and puff of breath as he worked her. Pleasure overruled her logic. She couldn't bring herself to stop him and move to the bedroom, only finding it possible to desperately cling to him as she moaned and writhed. Yuki let out a long groan that sent heat straight to her stomach. He leaned further against her, guiding her into a laying position as he hovered over her, invading deeper into her. Subconsciously she hooked her legs around his hips, trembling beneath him as she fought back her orgasm. Her back instinctively arched, the coiling pressure tightening and tightening with every thrust and nudge of her sweet spot, until finally the world exploded around her and she lost all grounding.

The rat moaned loudly when her walls clenched him, throbbing around him and triggering his own release. As he let go, his mouth fell open with a heavy exhale, his eyes opening half way as he stared unfocused at the counter beneath them, her hair splaying over it a brown blur against the gray of the marble. His body rattled with the pleasure ricocheting within him, throwing out all of his senses.

When it was over, he collapsed on top of her, his harshly laborious breathing mimicking hers as they fought to recover. He could feel her gentle hands combing through his hair, the touch so ghost-like and soft he could've easily mistaken it for a draft if it wasn't on both sides of his head and repetitive in its strokes. He smiled and lifted off of her to see her face. He caressed her cheek tenderly, enchanted by the deep affection glistening in her tired eyes. The flush in her cheeks was intensely endearing. "You're so gorgeous, Tohru-chan..." The cutest giggle in the world answered him.

"A-arigatou... Yuki-kun is beautiful too..." Tohru found herself drowning in the mesmerizing silvery-purple pools of his eyes, the unabashed tenderness and warmth tugging her heart and drawing her closer to him. His messy silver hair cascaded from either side of his face and tickled her skin. Her blush heated at her next thought as she giggled. "But... We made a mess in the kitchen."

Her prince laughed and rubbed his nose against hers. "You're the one who wore this outfit in an obvious attempt at seduction, and you're also the one who brought up wanting a baby, right?"

Tohru's face burned hotter at the reminder but she bit her lip and nodded. "H-hai..." She did want a baby of her own... She and Yuki had been married for 5 years now, and he would make such a wonderful father.

"Then... You might want to get used to messes." He kissed her softly, finally withdrawing himself from her, the movement immediately followed by a couple drops audibly hitting the floor. "Kids are very disorderly, and..." He smirked, pressing his forehead to hers. "We'll be making plenty of messes until then."

Tohru nervously laughed. _Oh dear... What had she gotten herself into?_

 **AN: There will be at least one more with the pregnancy-attempt theme to come, and it will actually take place before this one. I've just been working on this one longer and wanted to get it up lol.**

 **I'm going to start focusing on OB,S and CLHA again soon. I took a break so hopefully I'll be able to pick them back up now that my writer's block is *starting* to loosen.**

 **"Daijoubu desu ka?" means "Are you okay?"**

 **Most people seem to use "O-genki/ogenki desu ka", but that is technically incorrect since its literal translation is "are you healthy?"**

 **I've been studying Japanese for quite a while so I'll be doing my best to keep phrases correct, and this helps me practice ~.**


End file.
